


Kiss

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey’s not that stupid, is she? Stupid enough to fall for each of her best friends at different times with the same shitty result. Stupid enough to kiss them, force their hands, and turn away when it’s as wrong as she knew it would be. // Drabble. Jo/Lacey. Prompt: Kind of like the Dacey kiss. Lacey first, then Jo kisses her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted drabble fill from my Lacey RP blog (asklaceyporter.tumblr.com) because I legitimately forgot I even wrote a Jacey drabble once.

Lacey has to stop doing this. She can’t keep getting caught up in her thoughts and her emotions and lose track of what she’s doing and what’s okay. At least this time she’s not somewhere open. No one could walk by and see the way her eyes drop down to Jo’s. Even Jo’s parents are oblivious since the door’s closed and they’re watching a movie in the living room. Lacey can’t help feeling like it’s a double date night.

Earlier, she and Jo had dinner with Kyle and Tess. Then, when the adults decided to watch a movie downstairs, the girls went upstairs to Jo’s room. They said they’d turn on a movie on Jo’s laptop, but they wound up lying there on Jo’s bed, facing each other, one head on each pillow, their hands lingering somewhere between their bodies. 

It’s so quiet up there, like a scene from a movie when the music’s turned down so low the audience thinks they might be imagining it. And every time there’s a lull in the conversation, Jo blinks a few too many times in an effort to stay awake, and it makes her look like a princess. When they were kids, they played Princesses, only their princesses never had time for princes and they saved each other because only they knew how. They never did get to the true love’s kiss saving. They should have. Lacey wishes they did. Wishes they still could.

That’s where the thinking comes in. Lacey has to stop thinking like that because she’s just now getting Jo back as her best friend. Best friends can share a bed, or play with each other’s hair, or cuddle up for a movie, but anything more and they’re not friends. They’re… gay. And they’re not. Lacey’s not.

But when Jo yawns and her whole face scrunches, and she lifts her hand to cover her mouth, and Lacey instinctively reaches up to pull the hand away and hold it, well, they wind up staring. All locked eyes and shallow breathing and Lacey moves her head closer when she brings their hands to be level with their chests. She shouldn’t be doing this. She shouldn’t be leaning in and begging for Jo not to run away with her eyes.

She tilts her head so Jo doesn’t have to tilt hers. In the second before their lips meet, she swears she sees Jo’s tongue dart out to wet them. She swears Jo has to want this too. Lacey’s not that stupid, is she? Stupid enough to fall for each of her best friends at different times with the same shitty result. Stupid enough to kiss them, force their hands, and turn away when it’s as wrong as she knew it would be. Stupid enough to want her soulmate to be someone she’s already so close to.

If kissing Danny was all passion — haughty breaths split between parting lips and strong grips to hold them there — then what is this? What is sounds so light that she must be imagining them, the curl of Jo’s toes against the sheet, the static cling that builds as their hair slides against their pillows to bring them closer? What’s the absence of words because neither of them pull away? What’s this first kiss? And what will they have when it’s over?

Another awkward conversation about what is and what should be, or a few words about how Jo loves Danny and Lacey loves him too but they don’t love each other, or maybe just a scream downstairs that Lacey’s attacking Jo and destroying her heterosexuality. The Chief will be up there in seconds.

Lacey forces herself to pull back. She rolls over as she does it and lets go of Jo’s hand. She parts her lips to say she’s sorry, but Jo speaks first.

"Lacey." It’s barely a whisper. Lacey looks back, and Jo seems hesitant as she leans in to kiss her again.


End file.
